Even Close
by Swanfoy94
Summary: Estoy segura de no ser la indicada para escribir esta historia, mucho menos tener derecho a siquiera nombrar los detalles de un amor que se vería como una de las peores "traiciones a la sangre" y a pesar de todo a lo que ello conlleva, no revelaré lo que sé, a nadie que no seas Tú. Porque a pesar del tiempo y lo absurdo que suene, confío en ti.


_**HOLA! PUES HE AQUÍ ME ANIMÉ A HACER UN DRAMIONE ESPECIFICAMENTE UN ONE SHOOT Y CREO QUE HA QUEDADO BIEN, PRIMERO LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SON PROPIEDAD DE J. YA QUE SI FUERAN MÍOS HUBIERA PUESTO UNA PIZQUITA DE DRAMIONE EN LOS ESCRITOS, PERO EN FIN, YO SOLO IMAGINO UNA HISTORIA CON ELLOS.**_

_**ESPERO SUS RR, SON IMPORTANTES Y LA VENTANITA PARA DEJARLOS NO MUERDE ¡SE LOS JURO! XD XD**_

_**SIN MÁS QUE DECIR…**_

_**A LEER!**_

…

_Estoy segura de no ser la indicada para escribir esta historia, mucho menos tener derecho a siquiera nombrar los detalles de un amor que se vería como una de las peores "traiciones a la sangre" y a pesar de todo a lo que ello conlleva, no revelaré lo que sé, a nadie que no seas Tú._

_Porque a pesar del tiempo y lo absurdo que suene, confío en ti._

_Todos los que conozco, incluyéndote, deducen que he accedido a este matrimonio tan solo para preservar el apellido y la rimbombancia a la que me he hecho heredera. Sí, es una de las razones, más nunca fue la más importante. Lo importante fue estar junto a él. "Junto a él", esas palabras pierden su sentido, pues no lo tuve ni un poco cerca. Debí darme cuenta de eso en el baile del torneo, al ver aquel angelical rostro ser iluminado por el ingreso de una sangre sucia al gran salón._

_¡Mil veces me llamé tonta! por pensar que él estaría interesado en ella, existiendo alguien como yo, y decidí esperar en silencio a que el tiempo pasara y todo volviera a ser cómo antes, pero nada ha cambiado._

_Intenté de todas maneras seducirlo, atraerlo, pero ha sido en vano mis esfuerzos, por que es ella en la que piensa constantemente, es ella quien ocupa un lugar en su corazón, es ella a la que siempre amara, ¿por qué sé que la ama?, solo un ciego no se daría cuenta de aquello. Su mirada, sus gestos, podría jurar que su respirar va dedicado a aquella que tanto envidio ahora._

_Sé que se reúnen cada miércoles en las noches, sé que comparten secretos y conversaciones que a mí me gustaría compartir con él, he visto su sonrisa dibujarse en su rostro cuando la besa y la acaricia. Lo he visto tan feliz, que no me le he acercado por temor a que pierda aquella sonrisa tan sincera y de la que lamentablemente no fui responsable._

_Ahora de nada servirá decirle que espero un hijo suyo, y confío en que jamás se lo digas. __**S**__uficiente tengo con saber que __soporta__ mi presencia todos los días, no quiero que mi pequeño se convierta en una excusa para que sus padres finjan amarse, no lo soportaría._

_No escribo esto como forma de chantaje, puede ser hasta puro masoquismo, pero ya no quiero ser un estorbo, ni una piedra en su camino, está más que visto que él nunca me amar__á__ y no lo haré feliz. Es por eso que tomaré mis cosas y no volveré, le he dejado una carta diciendo que lo he engañado con otro y que me iré fuera, que no se moleste en buscarme, porque de todas maneras sé que no lo hará. Le __he __dejado el paso libre para que pueda ser verdaderamente feliz. Mientras él lo sea yo también lo seré._

_Cómo última cosa te pediré que estés pendiente de él, llénalo de dicha cada día. Si es posible envíame cartas haciéndome saber de su vida, sé que no sería prudente, pero alegraría en algo a mi corazón que no deja de amarlo y se estremece tan solo cuando pienso en él._

_Cuídalo._

_Astoria._

…

La castaña leía aquella vieja carta que había recibido hace poco menos de tres años, y seguía sintiéndose culpable. Recordaba con pesar cómo aquel platinado llegó aquel miércoles en la noche con una sonrisa en su rostro diciéndole que ahora ya no habría impedimento para que pudieran estar juntos, ella sonrió tristemente, y pidiéndole perdón a Astoria en su interior, le extendió aquella carta a Draco.

Ese día salieron juntos en busca de la rubia, preguntaron a sus padres, amigos, pero nadie daba razón de su paradero, Draco jamás se había visto tan desesperado. El enterarse que iba a ser padre le llenó de felicidad, pero saber que el supuesto engaño de Astoria había sido una mentira para que él fuera feliz con Hermione lo carcomía por dentro. Quería disculparse con ella, por cómo la había echo sentir, pero eso no se podría por que ya han pasado tres años y nadie sabe que es de la vida de Astoria y su hijo.

Ahora Hermione se encuentra en la habitación principal de aquella mansión leyendo una vieja carta que marco el inicio de su vida con el hombre que tanto ama, se acerca hasta le ventana y ve en el jardín a un joven adulto jugando entre los pastizales con un pequeño de dos años que ha heredado las facciones de su padre. Sonríe. Solo ruega que Astoria se encuentre bien, y le agradece infinitamente el sacrificio que ella hizo, a cambio, ella hará lo que esté a su alcance para que Draco y el pequeño Scorpius sean felices, esa promesa no la rompería jamás.

Y en un recóndito lugar de Londres una mujer con cabellera rubia y un pequeño con el mismo color de cabello, están recostados sobre una loma viendo las nubes cambiar de forma con el viento.

Aquella hermosa mujer ve a su hijo y sonríe, porque es la luz de su existencia, la criatura le devuelve la mirada y se lanza a sus brazos, de sus pequeños y refinados labios sale un "_Te amo mami", _ella responde al abrazo y besando su cabecita le dice "_te amo mi pequeño Draco"._

….

Quería agradecerle a UbT por las correcciones y su opinión con respecto a este OS Gracias amiga! Te extraño mucho, a Pame por el título que me lo sugirió tiempo atrás y también agradecerle a David por leer la historia y darme su punto de quierooo.

Bueno, ¿Qué les parecio? No sean timidos y porfa háganme saber su opinión

Acepto tomatazos o crucios XD mejor olviden el último y confórmense con los tomates

:D :D hasta la prooooooxima! :D


End file.
